


11th of november

by mugianon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugianon/pseuds/mugianon
Summary: It was the 11th of november. It was a quiet & peaceful night.





	11th of november

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! i’m p new to ao3 oof & just started sharing fics & all!!  
> hope you’ll enjoy :) ♥️

Except Sanji never wanted more than to look at Zoro laughing now.  
The man was still, his back to his face, yet his shoulders & torso were shaking, just as he was laughing out loud. His head tilted back & he got up, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned around, still chuckling a little after what dumb thing Sanji had said.

What did he say again?  
Did it matter?  
Zoro mattered. His smile mattered. His laugh mattered. Nothing mattered. Nothin more than the sight offered to him, the fencer opening himself like that.  
All to him.

Swallowing was never this hard before. So he waited until the moss - _his_ moss looked to the side with a fond smile.

“You’re funny sometimes.” _Go_ _on_.  
Those unsaid words from Zoro, those words Sanji would hear when others heard insults.

“I quite honestly don’t know what we were talking about.” _You_ _distracted_ _me_.  
The swordsman tried to huff out an answer, but the words died out on his lips, making way for an even wider grin.

“Kinda cold.” _Come_ _closer_.  
His eyes lowered to the snow, crawled to the blond’s feet, his slender legs, & stopped at his hands. & he just couldn’t hold back the blush.

“Nothing i personally can’t handle.” _Gladly_.  
The cook drifted to zoro, his hand found the other man’s pocket, warm as his owner.  
He wasn’t surprised when the fencer’s fingers brushed against the back of his hand before slowly sliding into his, slowly tightening his grip.

The sudden yank was unexpected though; Sanji was tugged in front of Zoro, who just couldn’t stop grinning. Who pressed it to sanji’s lips.  
Who let it spread across his face.

“Idiot.” _I_ _love_ _you_.

“Dumbass.” _I_ _love_ _you_.

It was the 11th of november. It was a quiet & peaceful night.


End file.
